un amor que trasciende en el tiempo
by kishikuXHikaru
Summary: Mientras Homura vuelve a regresar en el tiempo para salvar a su amiga Madoka de su destino, ella se encuentra con una persona de su pasado que podría cambiar su destino. HomuraxEd se que suena raro, pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste la historia, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios**

**descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los animes**

**Adv! Occ en esta historia y es como un universo alterno**

Homura había visto morir a su mejor amiga otra vez. Así que decidio volver en el tiempo otra vez.

Se despertó en el hospital viendo su calendario que decía que pronto iniciarían sus clases.

Estaba lista para volver a intentarlo, a convencer a Madoka en no ser una niña mágica, salvar a sus amigas con tal de no ver a madoka sufrir.

Homura se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

"Madoka" Homura solo pensaba en salvar a su mejor amiga pero no sabia que una persona del pasado pudiera cambiar su historia.

***Amestris Comando central***

"Hermano! Esperame!" Alphonse gritaba mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a su hermano quien estaba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la sede.

" apresurate Al!" Ed dijo feliz, cuando llegaron a la sede todos los saludaron "buenos días mayor Elric!"

Ed y Al llegaron a la oficina del coronel "buenos días" Ed dijo gritando alegremente.

"Vaya, hola Full metal "

" deje de formalidades mustang "

"Esta bien Ed"

"Alguna buena noticia?"

"En realidad no Ed, se ha reportado de unas criaturas llamadas brujas, que al parecer provocan las muertes de las personas'

"Que caso tan inusua, quien diria que ahora hay brujas"

" eso no es todo, también se han detectado avistamientos de unas niñas que luchan contra ellas,con magia "

"Magia..." esta simple palabra trajo muchos recuerdos en la mente de Ed.

***flashback***

Era una tarde pacifica en Ruzenbul y Ed decidio disfrutarla con su amiga de la infancia.

"Tu crees en la magia Ed?" una niña pelinegra le pregunto

" no tanto, a veces pienso que solo nos dicen que es cierta para que no nos pongamos tristes" Ed le respondió

"Yo no lo veo asi, Pues yo si creo y a mi algún día me gustaría poder usarla para ayudar a la gente que me importa, como a ti, mi mejor amigo." la niña sonrió.

"Ah si pues yo Aprenderé mas sobre alquimia para protegerte, no creeras que me dejare proteger!" Ed dijo

" perfecto ambos nos volveremos muy fuertes! " y con eso la niña salió corriendo.

***fin del Flashback***

Ed se veia distraido asi que Roy tosió un poco para sacarlo de su mente.

Ed dió un pequeño salto.

"Necesitó que vayan a investigar a una escuela secundaria" el coronel dijo

" si señor " ambos respondieron.

***mientras tanto***

La primera jornada de clases habia terminado y era el momento para que Homura se acercara a Madoka.

Homura se le acerco a Madoka "disculpa tu eres la ayudante de enfermería, me podrías mostrar donde esta la enfermería?" Homura dijo con un tono frío.

"Claro" Madoka respondió, en ese momento la maestra entro "Chicos porfavor tomen asiento"

"Chicos tenemos a un alquimista Nacional que viene a hacer una investigación, por favor pase!" con eso Edward entro al salón haciendo que Homura se quedara sin aliento.

"Ed...'

Al escucha su nombre el volteo a ver y vio a la niña de su infancia que le hablaba de la magia.

" Homura chan"

Y con eso el destino de ambos cambio...

**Bien que les pareció?**

**Espero sus reviciones. No sean tímidos!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA (CORREGÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo 2!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Descargo de responsaiblidad: No soy dueña de los animes**

***General POV***

"Homura chan"

Todos voltearon a ver a Homura, las chicas un poco celosas ya que todas opinaban que el alquimista de acero es muy guapo.

Homura se sonrojó mientras miraba a otro lado algo nerviosa.

"No puedo creerlo. En esta linea del tiempo me he encontrado con Edward, esto no había sucedido antes... Tal vez esto signifique el fin de mis fracasos." este pensamiento le dio una Luz de esperanza a Homura.

"Hermano!" Al le dio un pequeño codazo a Ed.

Ed pareció reaccionar ya que dio un pequeño salto.

"Buenas tardes... Vinimos a investigar algunos sucesos que han estado sucediendo en esta zona" Ed trato de ser lo mas cortes posible.

" Que tipos de sucesos? " Sayaka pregunto altaneramente

"No lo puedo decir" con eso Ed se despidió y salio de la sala.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio hasta que la maestra dio la indicación de salir al receso

Madoka se acerco a Homura

" Akemi san la llevaré a la enfermería " Madoka sonrió un poco.

Homura se levanto y siguió a Madoka, pero antes de salir un grupo de chicas se paro enfrente de ellas.

Una de ellas habló " Dime chica nueva, de donde conoces al Alquimista de Acero? "

Homura se quedó en silencio mientras en su mente solo venían recuerdos.

***Flashback***

Era un día soleado en Ruzenbul, Homura iba caminando disfrutando el aire y la naturaleza, repentinamente se escucharon golpes y gritos, Ella se acercó al Origen de los gritos y vio a un grupo de niños quien estaban lanzando rocas a un pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba parado en frente de su hermano mientras el otro niño rubio lloraba.

"Oigan! Dejenlos en paz!" Homura corrió hacia ellos con una mirada amenazante.

Los niños corrieron dejando solos a los rubios.

"Yo podía con ellos!" el mayor dijo algo avergonzado

" si claro, pero porque los atacaron? "

" por... Haber golpeado a su líder" el chico se dirigió a su hermano menor tratando de consolarlo

" mmm.. No debieron haber golpeado a su líder " Homura dijo en seco.

"Fue su culpa por decir que Mamá se va a morir y que ya no se puede hacer nada" el mayor apretó sus puños.

Homura se quedó sorpendida, no podía regañarlo ya que para ella lo que hizó fue lo justo.

"Ya veo..." Homura giró y estaba dispuesta a irse.

"Gracias..." se escucho una voz mas aguda, era del menor.

"Cual es tu nombre?' el menor preguntó tímidamente.

" Homura y el tuyo?"

"Alphonse... Y él es mi hermano mayor Edward y aunque el no quiera admitirlo pero te estamos muy agradecidos" Edward volteó a otro lado.

Homura sonrió "espero que su mamá se mejore, fue un placer conocerlos"

Edward no estaba conforme debiendo un favor a alguien.

"Oye! La próxima vez que nos veamos te daremos un regalo! " el chico dijo serio"

"No es necesario" Homura sonrió

"Para mi lo es!" Alphonse solo negaba al ver la terquedad de su hermano mayor"

"Esta bien, nos vemos luego!"

***fin del Flashback***

"Fue hace mucho tiempo y si me disculpan tengo que tomar mi medicina, Madoka vámonos!"

Homura jaló a madoka y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta de los ojos rojos que los observaban

**Que les pareció el segundo capitulo?**

**Revisiones!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Creo que ha pasado tiempo desde mi ultima actualización.**

**Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de ambos animes no me pertenecen.**

***Ed POV***

El caso de las brujas se había complicado, no había pista de ninguna de ellas, o tal vez si había pistas, pero no se podían ver.

"Hermano, esa chica quien te saludó en la escuela ¿Quien era?" Al se quedó viendo en busca de una respuesta.

De repente sentí mi cara caliente. " ¡¿No la recuerdas?! Bueno eso es porque cuando la conocimos eras muy pequeño, ella es Homura, la conocimos cuando nos estaban pegando con piedras, antes de que mamá se fuera. " Al mencionar a mamá me sentí solo y sentí como mi corazón era cubierto de oscuridad.

"Oh! Ya veo hermano." Al se emociono al escuchar que teníamos una conocida.

***POV de tercera persona***

Mientras ambos hermanos se apresuraron a seguir su investigación, unos ojos rojos los observaban.

Un tipo de gato Blanco con una gota de contorno rojo en la espalda, los observaba con su inocente cara que ocultaba un terrible secreto.

"Parece que las niñas mágicas van a tener trabajo esta noche, ya que una bruja tiene en su mira a su próxima víctima" Kubey ( el gato blanco) no cambio su expresión a pesar de haber dicho algo tan serio.

***POV de Homura***

No podía sacarme a Edward de mi cabeza, ¿Por que habrá aparecido en esta linea del tiempo? ¿Por que mi corazón se estremece al pensar que algo malo podía pasarle? Mi mente y mi alma se sentían aturdidos, pero no podía seguir así, tenia que dejar eso aparte y concentrarme en salvar a Madoka mi única ami... No, ella no era mi única amiga, también tenia a Alphonse y a Edward. Al mencionar su nombre en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir mi cara caliente.

Pero ¿por que se unió a los militares? ¡Solo va a lograr que lo maten!

**"¡ESE IDIOTA!"** golpeé mi banca con mi mano haciendo mucho ruido.

Luego recordé que me encontraba en clase.

"¿Tiene algún problema con Napoleón y sus logros? O ¿Hay algo que nos quiera compartir?" La maestra se veía muy molesta, tal vez se había inspirado y la interrumpí.

"No, disculpe por haberla interrumpido" La maestra suspiro un poco " no te preocupes, solo no escojas a un mal compañero de vida"

Y otra vez con eso, la misma plática de "los hombres son muy caprichosos" y "chicas no elijan a un chico tan grosero"

***después***

La escuela había terminado, todos regresábamos a casa. Madoka iba en grupo con Sayaka y Mami, eso no me gustaba nada, si sentía la presencia de una bruja Mami iría a luchar contra ella y Madoka y Sayaka la acompañarían.

***Ed POV***

Me sentí tan mal, no por estar enfermo, si no porque sentía toda mi culpabilidad venir encima, como una pedrada en la cara. Fue mi culpa que Al no tenga su cuerpo. Es mi culpa que Hohenheim se haya ido y mamá muriera, soy una persona que pone en peligro a los que se encuentran a su alrededor, soy un **monstruo.** De repente mi cuello comenzó a arder y yo caí en la oscuridad.

***POV de tercera persona***

"¿Hermano?" Al había perdido de vista a Ed, mientras caminaban, Al decidió buscar a su hermano por las calles que habían recorrido. Pasó preguntando a la gente si lo habían visto, pero nadie lo había visto.

Al había pasado buscando a su hermano ya más de media hora, hasta que encontró la capa de Ed.

" Esto es raro, mi hermano nunca dejaría atrás su capa, a menos que se tratará de una emergencia, pero no hay símbolos de transmutación " Al empezó a buscar mas pistas del paradero de su hermano.

Pero aun ignoraba el peligro que su hermano corría.

***Madoka POV***

Mami nos había invitado a comer pastel y a tomar té, pero Mami detecto la presencia de una bruja, esto se iba a poner bueno, me alegra saber que hay alguien con una gran voluntad para salvar a las personas que son atacados por monstruos como las brujas.

Mami era como los alquimistas Nacionales que aun ayudaban a la gente, como Edward Elric, que tienen un inmenso poder y una gran voluntad.

Cada vez que Caminábamos, la presencia de la bruja se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que llegamos a un edificio abandonado.

"Chicas, recuerden que si las cosas se empiezan a ver feas, ustedes deben buscar una manera de escapar" Mami sonrió mientras sacaba su gema del alma.

" no te preocupes! " Sayaka sonrió.

Las tres logramos entrar al laberinto de la bruja, me sentía observada, era como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo.

"Mami, hay alguien ahí" Sayaka señalaba a un chico de cabellos dorados que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

El muchacho no se podía ver bien a causa de la oscuridad del laberinto.

"Nunca había visto un laberinto tan oscuro, solo una persona con tanto remordimiento podría darle tanta energía a una bruja" Mami se veía asustada.

Esto era malo, Mami siempre tenia una cara pacifica, aunque las cosas se vieran feas.

Eso significa que esta bruja ya tiene mucha energía y este chico se la había dado.

¿Pero quien es este chico?

***Homura** **POV***

Había seguido a Madoka y a las demás a un laberinto de una bruja.

Dentro del laberinto cada paso que daba mi corazón se estremecía violentamente.

Todo llego a ponerse más oscuro, esto es malo, solo una persona con mucho remordimiento

Podría darle a la bruja mucha energía, y es la primera vez que veo algo así en todas las lineas del tiempo.

¿Que había afectado? ¿Que cosa o persona no estaba en las otras lineas del tiempo?

Mi cuerpo se quedó en shock al darme cuenta quien era el causante de todo esto.

"Edward" susurré

No me podía mover, sentía como si alguien me había apuñalado justamente en mi corazón.

***POV de tercera persona***

Mami se transformó y dúo su magia para iluminar el lugar, una vez iluminado el lugar, se podía ver a Homura parada atrás del grupo de chicas.

Sayaka volteo y vio a Homura.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Sayaka le gritó.

Madoka se escondió de tres de Mami.

"¿Por que no contestas Akemi?" Mami miro amenazante mente a Homura.

Homura empezó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante donde se encontraba el chico.

Todas se quitaron dándole paso a Homura.

Ella se agachó y se dio cuenta que la persona que se encontraba ahi era Edward. Rápido ella checo los signos vitales de Ed. Ella dio un gran suspiro "gracias" Ed aun seguía vivo, checo su cuello y vio que tenia la marca del beso de una bruja.

La mirada de Homura se volvió sombría.

"Salgan de aquí, esta bruja ed mía" Homura se puso de pie y se transformó.

"¡Ni creas que te dejaremos ganar esta semilla del sufrimiento!" Mami le grito

"¡ **callate**!" Homura saco sus pistolas, "ya dije que yo me encargo de esta bruja, así que salgan!"

"Pero Homura-" Madoka dio un paso para adelante.

"¡Que se vayan!" Homura disparo hacia arriba.

"Chicas creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" Mami le dijo a su grupo.

Antes de irse Mami volteo a ver a Homura " solo prometeme que salvarás al chico "

"No es necesario que te lo prometa... **LO** **HARÉ!**"

**Bien wow! Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Los veo la próxima vez!**

**(Será muy pronto!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: AMBOS ANIMES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

***GENERAL POV***

Homura se encontraba luchando con la bruja, dicha bruja al tener tanta energía podía soltar muchos secuaces, pero estos secuaces no eran como los de una bruja normal, eran más fuertes.

La mirada de Homura era sombría a pesar de estar arriesgando su vida. Edward quien se encontraba inconsciente estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad que su corazón poseía.

***ED POV***

Estaba frente la tumba de mamá, todo a mí alrededor era gris, no había nadie en el cementerio.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí… Edward" Un hombre se encontraba detrás de mí.

Al voltear vi a la persona que abandono su familia. "Hoheinheim" Solo podía verlo, no sabía que decir.

"¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? Tu madre…. No, ni si quiera Trisha merece que la nombre como la madre de un monstruo como tú, es tu culpa que ella ya no esté en este mundo, para ti eso no es suficiente tenías que quitarle su cuerpo a Alphonse, pero no te preocupes, yo me llevare a Al y le regresare su cuerpo, ya que eres un incompetente que no puede enmendar sus errores."

Estas palabras llegaron como una cachetada en la cara… tal vez tenía razón, yo soy un monstruo que nunca debió existir, si yo no existiera mi familia viviera feliz. Al pensar esto sentí como me comenzaba a hundir.

***HOMURA POV***

Por más que atacaba a esta bruja, no podía eliminarla.

"creo que deberías rendirte niña" una voz distorsionada se escuchó.

Empecé a buscar de donde provenía la voz, pero no encontré nada.

"ese niño ya está siendo consumido por la oscuridad" la voz hablo de nuevo.

Continúe buscando a la voz, hasta que me di cuenta del significado de esas palabras, si salvaba a Edward, la bruja se iría.

Corrí a lado de Ed "¡Edward! ¡Despierta, necesito tu ayuda!" lo sacudía pero él no despertaba.

"Este chico da una energía inmensa, toda esa culpa que lleva lo está destruyendo. Piensa que es su culpa que su madre haya muerto, y se llama a si mismo monstruo, que patético." La voz se burlaba

Con estas palabras pude saber de quién era esa horrible voz, era la bruja, fue la primera vez que escuchaba a una bruja hablar. Edward había estado culpándose por todo y nadie se había dado cuenta, ¡ni siquiera su hermano!

"Ed sé que piensas que todo es tu culpa, pero no es así, lo que paso con tu mamá no es tu culpa, tu padre no debió dejarlos, además, tu mamá siempre te quiso mucho y creo que al culparte de su muerte, la entristeces" La bruja empezó a sentir que su energía se iba porque comenzó a atacarme, trataba de esquivar los ataques pero eran muy rápido.

***ED POV***

Al escuchar todo lo que Homura dijo sentí como mi corazón se calentaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo ya estaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

"¡Ed! Tienes que seguir adelante, Alphonse necesita a su hermano mayor, además, no me has dado nada para recompensar de haberte salvado aquella vez" Homura apareció enfrente de mí y extendió sus brazos.

Mis ojos se abrieron, mis ganas de vivir volvieron, extendí mi brazo, pero mi cuerpo ya no se movía.

"¡Levántate y camina, tienes tus dos piernas para eso!" Homura me gritó

Mi frase fue usada en mi contra, Homura tenía razón debía seguir adelante.

Con todas mis fuerzas me trate de salir de esa oscuridad, estire mi brazo hasta que alcancé a Homura.

Cuando la alcance todo a mí alrededor se volvió blanco.

"Ahora… ¡**DESPIERTA!" **

Me sentí cansado por un momento, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Homura frente a mí, se encontraba llorando…

¿Yo la hice llorar?

No sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla, así que la abrace con la esperanza de hacer que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer.

"Lo siento Ed" Homura me abrazo más fuerte.

¿"Por qué te disculpas Homura?" Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué Homura se estaba disculpando? Y ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?

"porque si hubiera estado más atenta hubiera evitado que te atacara esa bruja" Homura seguía llorando pero ahora aferrado más a mí. "Por poco mueres y fue mi culpa"

Mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras de una chica tan fuerte.

"no fue tu culpa" Yo la seguí abrazando.

"Yo te quiero y si algo te pasara, me muero" Homura enterró su cabeza en mi pecho mientras seguía llorando.

Ella…. Dijo… que me quería….

**BIEN ESO ES TODO POR AHORA XD.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVISIONES!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO n.n**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES.**

***Ed POV***

"TE quiero, si algo te pasa, me muero" Homura se aferró a mí para ocultar su rostro de desesperación.

¿Espera… ella… me quiere?

Nos quedamos abrazados ahí, por un rato hasta que Homura se levantó y me miró.

"Será mejor que no te me acerques Edward, cada vez que me veas, aléjate y no me hables" con eso ella volteó y se fue.

Dejándome solo en ese callejón.

¡¿QUÉ OCURRE CON ELLA?! ¡Primero dice que me quiere y luego dice que me aleje!

¡Ah! Sí que las mujeres son muy difíciles de comprender.

"Bueno, debo de buscar a Al" me levanté y caminé por las calles buscando un lugar conocido.

Después de un rato de estar caminando, escuché un golpeteo de metal familiar. "Hermano" Al corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

A pesar que me dolía, me gustaba ser abrazado por mi hermano menor.

"¿Dónde estabas hermano?" Al sonaba preocupado.

"Es una larga historia"

***MIENTRASTANTO EN CASA DE MAMI TOMOE***

"¿Gustas más té Kaname?" Mami nos había invitado a tomar algo de té a su departamento a pesar de lo sucedido en la tarde. Todas estaban relajadas excepto yo.

De repente una duda llego a mí. "Mami, ¿Quién era aquel chico rubio?" Este muchacho era la persona más importante para Homura.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero, ¿Por qué te importa tanto Kaname?" Mami parecía confundida con mi pregunta.

"Porque a Homura le importa ese chico…" dije calmada.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio

"¡Madoka!" Sayaka gritó haciendo que Mami y yo saltáramos.

"¡Eres una genio!" Mami y yo estábamos confundidas con las palabras de Sayaka.

"¡Si atrapamos a ese chico y lo usamos como un cebo, Homura tendrá que devolverle a Mami esa semilla del sufrimiento!" Sayaka sonrió triunfante.

"Esa no era mi intención" susurré.

Mami sonrió mientras se levantaba.

"¡Esa es una perfecta idea Sayaka!" Mami levantó su puño en signo de victoria.

"Pero no sabemos quién es el chico" dije con la esperanza que dejaran en el olvido ese absurdo plan.

Sayaka y Mami se quedaron en silencio con una mirada lejana.

Por un segundo pensé que ya no iban a seguir con el plan.

Pero mis ilusiones fueron destrozadas cuando los ojos de Sayaka se iluminaron.

"¡Yo sé quién es!" Sayaka brincó de alegría.

Al parecer Mami se dio cuenta de mi cara de decepción "¿Te encuentras bien Kaname?"

"Si" conteste algo disgustada.

Mami volvió su atención a Sayaka "¿Quién es el chico?"

"Edward Elric, el alquimista Nacional"

Mi mente quedo en blanco después de esa declaración.

Esto era imposible. ¿Cómo podía un niño vulnerable como el que vimos en la tarde, ser el imponente Alquimista de Acero?

Mami sonrió de tal manera que me dio escalofríos

"¡Bien! Sabemos que el alquimista de acero tiene una debilidad" Mami se peinaba el cabello.

"O mejor dicho la chica seria, Akemi Homura tiene una debilidad" Sayaka sonrió.

Esto no me gustaba.

Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto.

CAOS.

***Ed POV***

Después de contarle toda la historia a Al, seguimos caminando hacia el cuartel general para informarle a Mustang lo ocurrido.

"Hermano, entonces ¿Homura te salvó?"

Al escuchar el nombre de Homura mi cara se tornó roja.

"s_si" dije torpemente.

Al parecer Al se había percatado de mi cara sonrojada

"Entonces Homura…" Al tenía un tono pícaro en su voz.

"¿Ella… está en su casa?" No sabía que contestarle a Al.

"¡Ella te gusta hermano!" Al parecía emocionado, pero solo consiguió que yo me sonrojara más.

"¡Claro que no!" pero mi cara decía otra cosa "¡¿Por qué lo niegas?!" Al me replico.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle a Alphonse, las tres chicas de la tarde aparecieron en frente de nosotros a juzgar por la mirada de la peliazul y la rubia no tenían buenas intenciones.

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SON LO MAS VALIOSO PARA UNA ESCRITORA!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	6. Chapter 6

_HOLA CHICOS, TIEMPO SIN VERNOS ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO BUENAS VACACIONES._

_ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO._

_DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS ANIMES._

***General POV***

Edward se percató de la mirada de hielo de la rubia y la peliazul, Al se dio cuenta de la tensión y decidió romper el silencio "Buenas tardes, ¿Se les ofrece algo?" como siempre el hermano menor era el más educado.

La rubia de ojos dorados tenía su cabello recogido en dos coletas que dejaban caer sus hermosos rizos. Pese a verse tan amable su cara imponía un gesto de desprecio que podía alejar a cualquier persona.

La peliazul de ojos azules, tenía su cabello corto al contrario que su amiga ella tenía una mirada pacífica. Edward estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue cortado al ver que ambas chicas sacaban unas gemas muy extrañas.

Al se tensó al ver que la chica pelirosa se escondía detrás de un vehículo. "¡hermano!" Al trató de prevenir a Edward de lo que les aguardaba.

Ambas chicas brillaron por unos segundos, cuando terminaron de brillar ellas ya no estaban vestidas igual. La rubia tenía una falda amarilla y una blusa color hueso con un cinturón negro. La peliazul estaba usando una mini blusa color Azul marino, una mini falda del mismo color con una cadena dorada y una capa azul orfanato.

Ed ya sabía lo que esas chicas podían hacer así que cambio su automail a su espada. "Ustedes no están aquí por pura casualidad, ¿Verdad?" Edward sonrió confiadamente mientras las otras chicas sacaban sus armas. "parece que acertaste" La rubia lo miro serenamente.

***Homura POV***

Estaba caminando sola de regreso a casa, hice mi rutina de siempre antes de llegar a casa, compré sopa instantánea en la tienda de 24 horas que se encontraba a lado de la piscina pública, después de salir con mi paquete de sopas, me dirigí a la bodega de armas del gobierno, detuve el tiempo y tome 3 paquetes de balas y una katana. Terminando todo esto me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar a casa vino a mi memoria la imagen de la cara confundida de Edward. "creo que lo arruine…" dije a nadie en especial. Sentí la necesidad de desahogarme de lo que sentía así que cuando entre a la casa decidí decirle a nadie en especial lo que tenía guardado. "Lo amo y le dije que se alejara de mí, pero eso es por su propio bien , toda la gente que se acerca a mi sale lastimada y yo no quiero que él salga lastimado" Al terminar de decir la última palabra me di cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

YO ADMITÍ QUE LO AMO. Sentí como mi cara se calentaba y no comprendía porque estaba sintiendo eso… ¿Desde cuando comencé a sentir eso por él?

"Esto es estúpido, no debo seguir con esto, debo de concentrarme en encontrar una manera de salvar a Madoka" Yo sabía que no quería decir eso en realidad.

En el momento que deje mis pensamientos a un lado y me decidí a comer mi sopa, alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levante con disgusto llegué a la puerta, cuando la abrí me sorprendí al ver a Madoka agitada con una mirada preocupada.

"Homura chan" Madoka me miró, esa mirada de tristeza me provocaba una gran necesidad de abrazarla, pero no debía de hacerlo "¿Qué ocurre Madoka?" Traté de ser lo más fría posible para que Madoka pensará que yo no estoy de su parte.

"Mami y Sayaka…. Quieren…. Estaban luchando con el alquimista de acero" Parecía como si Madoka quería decir otra cosa. "¿El alquimista de acero?" No sabía nada de los títulos de los militares y menos de los títulos de los alquimistas nacionales, así que no sabía quién era el alquimista de acero. "El chico rubio de la trenza, tú estabas con él" Madoka dio tranquilamente.

Al escuchar eso mi mente quedo en blanco, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era como si fuera a explotar, Dolía, " llévame" dije escondiendo mi rostro con mi cabello. Madoka preció percatarse de mi desesperación mezclada con preocupación ya que se apresuró.

***General POV***

Ed y AL habían comenzado a luchar con ambas chicas. Edward luchaba con Sayaka quien lo atacaba con su espada mientras Ed se defendía con su espada automail.

Al luchaba contra Mami quien le disparaba mientras Al esquivaba las balas. "Señorita, yo no le recomiendo hacer eso ya que las balas pueden rebotar" Mami se detuvo al escuchar eso. "Tienes razón" Antes de que AL se pudiera dar cuenta, unos listones amarillos lo habían rodeado. Al dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y fue inmovilizado por los lazos "¿Por qué hacen esto?" Al no entendía la razón de porque esas chicas los atacaban si ellos no les habían hecho nada. Mami no se molestó en contestarle y dejó amarrada a la armadura.

Sayaka logró hacer que Ed retrocediera un poco, Ed tomo esto como una ventaja y transmuto un tubo en una lanza. Sayaka llegó con ataque frontal, Ed puso la lanza como escudo pero por desgracia la espada de Sayaka partió en dos la lanza, Ed logró esquivar la espada y utilizó alquimia para atrapar a Sayaka en una jaula. "Bien, ya basta de esta idiotez, ¿Qué rayos les ocurre? No les hemos hecho nada par de psicópatas" Ed necesitaba una explicación pero por desgracia él no sabía que Alphonse había sido derrotado

.Sayaka sonrió al ver a Mami caminando hacia el rubio silenciosamente con un pañuelo que tenía impregnado cloroformo, así que decidió entretener al rubio. "Exacto, Tú no hiciste nada pero Akemi Homura si nos hizo algo, ella solo le causa problemas a Mami y acosa a Madoka haciendo que tenga miedo de convertirse en una niña mágica" Sayaka trató de ponerse seria para que el rubio no diera cuenta de la presencia de Mami.

Ed estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando su boca y nariz fueron cubiertas con un pañuelo de olor dulce, poco a poco Ed sentía como sus ojos se volvían pesados "cloro…formo…" y con eso Ed cayó inerte en los brazos de Mami.

"¡Sayaka!" Mami dejó a Ed en el suelo y corrió liberar a Sayaka. Una vez que Sayaka era libre ambas chicas se llevaron a Edward lejos del lugar olvidando completamente que Madoka había desaparecido.

***Homura POV***

Madoka me había guiado a un callejón sin salida donde se encontraba marcas alquímicas. "¡Yo estaba segura que aquí era!" Madoka comenzó a voltear a todos lados en busca de una señal.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero escuche un ruido familiar, comencé a acercarme al ruido, Madoka me seguía de cerca.

Al llegar a la fuente del ruido nos encontramos con Alphonse quien se encontraba amarrado con unos lazos amarillos. "¡Al!" corrí hacia él y disparé a los lazos, logrando liberarlo. "Homura chan" Al me miró "mi hermano…" Al miró al suelo con vergüenza. "Al ¿Dónde está Ed?" La única persona que podía saber qué pasó con Ed era su hermano menor Al. "se lo llevaron esas chicas" Al se escuchaba molesto por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano.

"¿Cómo es posible?" miré al suelo preguntándome como había pasado esto. "Yo sé cómo pasó" Madoka dijo tímidamente.

"Pero ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo?" Estaba desconcertada por todo, esto nunca había pasado en las otras líneas del tiempo.

Todo se debe a que los hermanos Elric no habían aparecido en las otras líneas del tiempo… pero ¿Por qué aparecieron ahora? ¿Esto será una señal de mi salvación o de mi perdición?

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo he tratado de hacerlos más extensos._

_Espero sus revisiones, recuerden que son lo más valioso para una escritora._

_Los veo en el próximo capítulo! _

_Disfruten su día. _


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola chicos! He vuelto, esta vez he actualizado antes._

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de_ _ninguno de los animes._

*Homura POV*

Madoka nos había dicho que ella sabía lo que había sucedido con Edward, lo que causó confusión a Alphonse y a mí. "Madoka, por favor explícanos" Madoka parecía nerviosa pero sus ojos se llenaron de determinación en unos segundos "Las chicas estaban planeando secuestrar a Edward con cloroformo, ya que sabían que él es muy fuerte" Madoka me miró "Yo no estaba de acuerdo, así que fui a buscarte, pero desgraciadamente no llegamos a tiempo" Madoka parecía deprimida. "Pero ¿por qué lo secuestraron? No entiendo cuál era su intención"

Esto era raro ya que Edward no les había hecho nada ¿Por qué se habrán ido contra él? "Eso es, porque ellas piensan que él es tu debilidad y así te podían hacer sufrir" Madoka cubrió su rostro con su cabello. Al no había dicho nada, solo se quedó parado, escuchando todo lo que decíamos. Me sentí culpable al escuchar que Edward había sido raptado por mi culpa. "Al, lo siento, no era mi intención causarles tantos problemas" Miré al suelo con vergüenza.

"Homura chan. Yo no estoy molesto contigo, no es tu culpa nada de esto, además a mi hermano le gustas y dudo que se moleste contigo o que incluso lo esté" Al me miró pese a no tener un cuerpo humano pude sentir una cálida sonrisa que provenía de él. "Gracias Al…" Después me di cuenta de las palabras que había dicho Al. "¡Espera! ¿Yo le gusto a Edward?" Grite muy fuerte sin darme cuenta, mientras mi cara se tornaba roja.

Al parecía sorprendido con mi reacción "Parece que él no es el único que está enamorado" Madoka sonrió. Esas palabas me hicieron sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. "¿De qué está hablando Madoka?" dije enojada al saber que había sido descubierta. "¡Ya! Homura no tienes por qué negarlo, sin duda tú y mi hermano son iguales, ambos niegan sus sentimientos" Al me miró. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Vamos a salvar a mi Edw- a tu hermano!" dije torpemente. Al soltó una pequeña risa y nos dirigimos a salvar a Edward.

***Mami POV***

Habíamos llegado a mi departamento, amarramos al chico de sus muñecas, piernas y le tapamos la boca para que no pudiera escapar y lo dejamos en una cama.

Sayaka y yo estábamos tomando un té y un pedazo de pastel… todo era calma. "MADOKA" Sayaka se levantó de golpe. Había olvidado por completo que Kaname estaba con nosotras, pero durante la pelea había desaparecido. "¿A dónde habrá ido?" el silencio invadió la sala después de esa pregunta hasta que un grito ahogado que provenía del dormitorio se escuchó, Sayaka y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de dónde provino el ruido.

Abrimos la puerta y encontramos al muchacho rubio tirado al lado de la cama, "¡Vaya! Despertaste rubio" lo miré con desprecio mientras él también lo hacía. Sayaka se acercó al muchacho con su espada en la mano y le rompió su liga de pelo dejando caer su hermosa cabellera. "¿Qué te parece si lastimamos al enano?" Al escuchar la palabra "enano" el rubio puso mala cara y comenzó a retorcerse. "Sería una muy linda sorpresa para Akemi Homura, encárgate de eso Sayaka" Salí de la habitación y decidí preparar la cena ignorando los gritos ahogados que provenían del dormitorio.

***Homura POV***

Habíamos caminado por las calles que se encontraban llenas de luz y anuncios comerciales hasta llegar al departamento de Mami Tomoe. Madoka se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de madera barnizada de negro y tocó sutilmente pero nadie abrió, Al lo intento también pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, me desespere de la actitud pacífica de ambos chicos, así que puse una granada en la puerta, aparté a Madoka y Alphonse de la puerta, después de 10 segundos la granada explotó y la puerta había sido destruida.

Entramos al departamento y encontramos una cazuela llena de estofado. Tomoe salió de la cocina pacíficamente "¡Vaya! Kaname que sorpresa, ¡oh! Trajiste a la armadura y a Akemi que placer que hayan venido a visitarme" Tomoe sonrió sínicamente. "¡Deja de jugar! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Al gritó furioso. "Está en la habitación" pese a que Tomoe oculto su rostro con su cabello se podía escuchar una sonrisa en esas palabras.

Los tres entramos a la habitación, donde encontramos a Sayaka sentada junto a una ventana y a Edward inconsciente, atado de manos y piernas con una cinta adhesiva en su boca y varias heridas que se veían ya infectadas en su cuerpo .

"¡Hermano!" Al corrió a Ed y lo desamarro, al quitarle el adhesivo de su boca noto que sus mejillas se veían rojas y que su cabello fluía como una cascada de oro. "¡Tiene fiebre!" Al volteo a verme con preocupación, voltee a ver a Ed quien se encontraba inerte en los brazos metálicos de su hermano menor, me di cuenta que su rostro había sido inundado por un gesto de dolor. "¿Por qué hiciste esto Sayaka?" le grité sin darme cuenta de la cantidad de veneno que había acumulado en mi voz.

"¿Por qué?, porque queríamos darte una lección, espero que hayas aprendido a no robar semillas del sufrimiento a otras niñas mágicas." Sayaka comenzó a reírse, su risa me estreso tanto que logro des embotellar una ira que nadie había logrado provocar en mí. Estaba apretando mis puños pare evitar golpearla pero no me funcionó "Cállate, Maldita!" Le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas y que su mejilla se hinchara, quería seguir golpeándola pero sentí que Madoka nos observaba, así que solo apreté mis puños y mire al suelo.

"Homura chan, sería mejor que nos vayamos, mi hermano está muy mal" Al volteo a verme y decidí que lo que él decía era lo más coherente. Abrí la puerta de la habitación para que Al pudiera pasar con Ed. "Vámonos Al" Salí de la habitación y después del departamento con Alphonse siguiéndome de cerca. "Homura chan" se escuchó la voz de Madoka "Gracias por no matarlas" ella me sonrió "No sobrevivirán por mucho tiempo" la miré frívolamente.

Madoka cambió su mirada, ahora parecía asustada, no me importó ni un poco ver esa mirada en ella y nos dirigimos al hospital para que atendieran a Ed.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, Al logró llamar la atención de una de las enfermeras y en cuestión de segundos las enfermeras se llevaron a Ed para atenderlo. Después de un rato Al decidió llamar al coronel para informarle de la situación, mientras yo me quedé en la sala de espera con un solo pensamiento.

Definitivamente alejarme de Edward es lo mejor para él, si sigue acercándose a mí, saldrá más lastimado de lo que está ahora o en peores casos muerto. Sin decir nada me levanté y me dirigí a la salida, antes de salir Al me agarró me detuvo "¿Homura chan? ¿A dónde vas?" él me miró con preocupación. "Al, si ustedes se siguen acercando a mí podrán salir heridos o peor muertos y yo no quiero eso…" miré al suelo y sentí como lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero me negué a dejarlas caer. "Homura ch-" Al me quería decir algo pero no lo dejé hablar y hui del hospital lo más rápido posible a pesar de que Al me llamaba.

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado_

_Les pido de la manera más cordial que me dejen sus comentarios. Si hay algo que vean en la que pueda mejorar háganmelo saber, si les gustó, si no también háganlo saber por favor, no sean tímidos._

_Que tengan un excelente día._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Buenas mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar durante un tiempo pero la razón es porque acabo de ingresar a la preparatoria y me estoy acostumbrando a todo este ambiente. **_

_**Descarga de responsabilidad: Los animes, ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

_*HOMURA POV*_

Corrí lo más lejos que pude del hospital, no sabía a donde ir ni que era lo que iba a hacer.

"creo que es mejor irme a casa" susurré, comencé a caminar buscando el camino más corto a casa, después de un rato llegué a la tienda de 24 horas en donde por lo general me abastezco de comida, asi que decidí entrar a comprar sopas instantáneas.

Después de comprar mi comida comenzó a llover, no me importaba en esos momentos mojarme ya que siempre he pensado que tal vez la lluvia podría lavar mis pecados, aunque por desgracia eso no es cierto, nunca podré encontrar la salida de este laberinto en que me he metido, pero vale la pena si salvo a Madoka aunque yo muera y pague por mis pecados.

Al llegar a mi departamento me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, estaba realmente cansada de todos los eventos que habían ocurrido, dejé las sopas instantáneas en la mesa y entré a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en la oscuridad.

*AL POV*

Un día había pasado desde que Homura se había huido del hospital, ella se había culpado de todo, sin duda Homura y mi hermano eran iguales en ese sentido. Me senté en la sala de espera gasta que el coronel llegó al hospital.

"Alphonse ¿Qué ocurrió?" el coronel se veía preocupado.

"Unas chicas tomaron a mi hermano como cebo para su venganza" mire al coronel para ver si me estaba prestando atención.

"¿Unas chicas pudieron secuestrar a tu hermano? Eso es ridículo" el coronel se veía confundido.

"No eran chicas comunes, eran niñas mágicas, como las de su reporte señor" traté de explicarle al coronel.

"Ya veo… ¿Por qué Edward está internado? ¿Acaso fue tan grave?" él realmente estaba preocupado

"no es serio señor, solo es fiebre alta a causa de las heridas provocadas por las chicas" el coronel asintió la cabeza, después de un rato una enfermera apareció para guiarnos a la habitación de mi hermano. Cuando entramos al cuarto, vimos que mi hermano tenía su cara cubierta de sudor y sus cachetes sonrojados, sin mencionar el gesto de dolor que él tenía. Lo más seguro es que se trataba de una pesadilla, mi hermano es un chico muy fuerte pero en cuestión de pesadillas siempre sale muy afectado por ellas.

"Full Metal más te vale recuperarte pronto" el coronel miraba fijamente a mi hermano con una sonrisa triste.

"Alphonse…. sé que yo hago muchos comentarios que hacen que tu hermano se exalte un poco, pero tanto como a ti y a Edward yo los aprecio mucho y te confieso que para mí son como mi familia. Ah! Y nunca le digas a tu hermano que dije eso ya que no me dejaría vivir tranquilo" el coronel sonrió pacíficamente.

No podía creer lo que el coronel acaba de decir, me alegró escuchar esas palabras tan sincera provenientes de él, fue como si sintiera que nosotros ya no estábamos solos, que podíamos confiar en alguien, como si fuera nuestro padre.

"Lo siento pero me temo que debo retirar, nos vemos Al, cuida del enano" con eso Roy salió de la habitación y me dejo solo con mi hermano quien tenía un gesto de desesperación.

_*ED POV*_

Me encontraba en mi antigua casa en Ruzenbul, había hecho un regalo para mamá, así que corrí al jardín donde ella estaba y escondí el regalo detrás de mí "MAMI! Te hice un regalo" le di el regalo " Oh! Que hermoso mi niño" ella tomó el regalo pero de repente los tomate que ella tenía se cayeron. "pero… ¿Por qué no me pudiste crear bien?" una figura putrefacta reemplazo el hermoso rostro de mi madre, un sentimiento de desesperación inundó mi ser, así que me aleje de la figura hasta que desapareció.

"ED!" Volteé a ver quién me llamaba y vi que era Homura, yo ya tenía mi ropa normal.

"AYUDAME! " Ella gritó mientras el suelo la absorbía, corrí hacia ella con desesperación, me lancé para agarrar su mano, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

"DEVUELVEMELA!" Grité mientras golpeaba el suelo.

"ese es el destino de las personas que se acercan a ti…. Desaparecen" La verdad aparecía detrás de mi mientras esta sonreía y señaló a un cuerpo que se encontraba tirado al lado mío. "como ese sujeto" la verdad comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

Me acerque para poder ver quien era esa persona, al darme cuenta quien era las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y caían libremente… Era Roy Mustang.

Sentí como si un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, y estaba temeroso de preguntarle a la verdad quién era en realidad ella

"¿Quién eres tú en realidad?" mi voz fue como un susurro.

"Soy tu muchacho, soy Dios, soy la verdad de este mundo, y en este caso la verdad es que tu mataste a este hombre" él se burló de mi mientras yo bajaba la cabeza a ver mis manos que se encontraban cubiertas de sangre… sangre de Roy.

"No… esto no puede estar pasando, no…. NOOOOO!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

_*AL POV*_

Todo había estado en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pájaros y los susurros de los doctores, hasta que mi hermano había comenzado a susurrar cosas, después de un rato la habitación había vuelto a quedar en silencio.

"NOOOO!" Mi hermano empezó a hiperventilar, corrí a su lado tratando de calmarlo.

"hermano, aquí estoy tranquilo" Él comenzó a respirar normal.

"Al…" él me miró y noté que estaba llorando, al parecer él se percató de que lo estaba viendo ya que inmediatamente se cubrió su cara con su flequillo.

"lo siento…" él susurró. La habitación volvió a entrar en un silencio inquietante.

"¿Dónde está Homura?" Ed se veía preocupado.

"Tuvo… que salir" le dije torpemente. "Voy a buscarla!" él dijo mientras trataba de bajarse de la cama, haciendo gestos de dolor por sus heridas.

"Hermano! No debes de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar" Lo sujeté con cuidado y lo volví a recostar en la cama. "Traeré tus medicinas para tus heridas, ahorita vuelvo, no hagas nada estúpido hermano" salí de la habitación depositando mi confianza en él. Fui a la farmacia del hospital, me surtieron las medicinas y regresé a la habitación de mi hermano, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que no había nadie, en la ventana había una cuerda hecha con sábanas, lo bueno es que estábamos en el segundo piso. "Nota mental: Nunca confíes en que Edward Elric, cuando está enamorado porque eso hace que este más estúpido de lo normal" sí que el amor le afecta.

"No hay otra opción iré a buscarlo antes de que haga algo realmente estúpido" me dirigí a la salida a empezar a buscarlo con la esperanza de encontrarlo rápido.

_*HOMURA POV*_

_Mi corazón latía muy rápido, sus ojos dorados eran tan preciosos que sentía como si miraran mi alma, mi alma esta negra, es impura, no quería que alguien tan puro como él vea a una pecadora como yo, él se merecía ser feliz tener a alguien mejor que yo, pero aunque pensara eso mi corazón se negaba a dejarlo ir, su cabello de oro que se veía tan sedoso volaba por el aire, el campo como un fondo, era el escenario perfecto para un chico tan hermoso como lo es él. _

_Por desgracia yo me tuve que ir a estudiar a la ciudad… rompí nuestra promesa, no merezco su amor. Soy un demonio que se aferra a los sueños imposibles, que es capaz de matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Yo soy oscuridad, él es luz, no puedo vivir sin él… Así que __**por favor… NO TE VAYAS!**_

Me desperté, tomé un baño rápido y desayune mi sopa instantánea. Preparé mis cosas para la escuela y salí de mi departamento.

Después de un rato llegue a la escuela, me senté en mi lugar esperando a que empezaran las clases. Sayaka llegó al salón con su mejilla hinchada mientras que Madoka se abstenía a hablarme o a mirarme.

"Buenos días chicos, hoy veremos el tema de la apocalipsis. Algunos historiadores han dicho que varias personas han predicho el apocalipsis…" Toda la clase iba normal hasta que la ventana del salón fue rota inesperadamente por una roca, una mano se sostuvo del borde de la ventana. Todo el salón se quedó observando en silencio hasta que una cabeza rubia familiar se asomó.

"No puedes ser…" dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta que todos comenzaron mirarme.

Edward logró entrar al salón, se podía notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cuello vendado al igual que sus brazos. "Homura…. ¿Porque te fuiste sin decir nada?" Él me miró a los ojos, sentía su mirada observar mi alma, cuanto odiaba eso.

"¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ IDIOTA!? DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL" Le dije molesta, todos se nos quedaron viendo "Es el alquimista de acero" los chicos susurraban, "¿porque habla con la chica nueva?" las chicas susurraban molestas.

"Me tenías muy preocupado…no quiero que te pase nada-"con eso Ed se desmayó.

"EDWARD!" Logré atraparlo, y por su peso yo también caí al suelo, Le empecé a cepillar el cabello sintiendo su sedosa textura, sin importar que estaba interrumpiendo la clase. Simplemente sonreí, pero aún me preguntaba por qué Ed había venido a buscarme estando tan enfermo.

_**Bueno espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y que en el transcurso de este me hayan disculpado por mi tardanza al actualizar, no tienen idea lo horrible que es la preparatoria con las tareas, solo veo montañas y montañas de tarea junto con proyectos **____** .**_

_**Espero su revisión, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia, si puedo mejorar en algo o simplemente su opinión.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Los quiero.**_


End file.
